All My Heart
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Aku akan berangkat ke Canada/aigoo, mereka berciuman ditempat umum/ kyunie yang malang ckckck/ aku benar-benar melepaskanmu kyunnie/Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!/MAIN CAST: KYUSUNG/YAOI/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/ANGST! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Victoria 

Pair : KyuSung. WonSung/YeWon Kyu-Victoria 

Desclaimer : Super junior belong to theirs management and theirs parents. Yesung belong to Kyuhyun and Siwon. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya. 

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort 

Rate : T 

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, Un-Official pair 

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH!

**ALL MY HEART**

Chapter 1 Present 

By Vilsha SparkCloud 

Hope You Enjoy^^ 

Suasana riuh dan penuh kebahagiaan terasa di Hall Mewah Kampus Seoul International University. Kebanyakan mengumbar senyum di bibir masing-masing, memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan yang terpampang sempurna seirama dengan kontur wajahnya. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan namja manis yang duduk di antara kerumunan teman-temanya. Onyx cerah itu memancarkan kesedihan, dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari namja bersurai hazzel yang duduk dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Menghiraukan candaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya. 

"Yesungie sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan ne" hibur Ryewook dengan mengusap punggung Yesung. 

Mendesah pelan "kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan Wookie-ya" ucap Yesung miris, mengalihkan pandangan pada Ryewook. 

"Aku tau, sabar ne" hibur Ryewook sekali lagi dengan tatapan iba pada Yesung. 

"tapi disini terasa sangat sakit" memegang dadanya "setidaknya dia menghargaiku sedikit saja" ujar Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mengalihkan pandangan pada objek pertamanya. Namja bersurai hazzel. Cho Kyuhyun. 

_**Yesung POV On**_

Kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersamanya Kyunie, apakah kau begitu mencintainya? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Victoria yang cantik dan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, Kalian sangat serasi bukan? Kekehku. Sementara aku, aku hanya namja bodoh yang menyedihkan. Seharusnya _Welcome Party_ ini menjadi acara yang mengesankan di awal masa perkuliahanku, tapi ini adalah hari paling buruk dalam sejarah hidupku. Semuanya karenamu Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga perasaanku eoh? Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Tapi kau menghancurkan semuanya. Disini terasa sakit. Hatiku sakit sekali. Tapi siapa aku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku sadar betul dengan posisiku. Aku hanyalah orang kedua, hanya selingkuhanmu. 

_**Yesung POV End**_

"Mianhe baby, aku pasti telah menyakitimu lagi kali ini" batin Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi ia melirik kearah Yesung yang tak henti-henti menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. 

"Kyunie, kenapa dari tadi hanya melamun saja, apa kau tidak suka aku datang bersamamu eoh?" ujar Victoria yang merasa Kyuhyun agak sedikit berbeda. 

"Mianhe nunna chagi, aku hanya sedikit lelah" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Victoria mengangguk. "aku sangat merindukan nunna, hampir dua bulan kita tidak bertemu" rengek Kyuhyun dengan semakin erat menautkan gengaman tangannya dan Victoria. 

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyunie. Mian akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, jadi jarang menghubungimu. Lagipula kenapa kau tak menyusulku kuliah di Jepang saja agar kita bisa bersama eoh?" celoteh Victoria. 

"Kau tahu kan nunna, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan umma sendirian disini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mengusap kepala yeojachingu yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. 

Melihat pasangan Kyutoria (?) semakin mesra, Yesung meremas dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena suara Siwon. 

"Kura-kura ayo kita foto bersama" ajak Siwon dengan mendekatkan diri pada Yesung. 

"Aku kira kau masih melayani para fansmu, kau hebat! Baru masuk kuliah sudah memiliki banyak fans" puji Yesung 

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo berpose. Satu~dua~tiga~ ckrek (saya tidak yakin ini suara kamera)." 

"Yak kura-kura, kenapa kau jelek sekali disini" ejek Siwon sambil memperlihatkan foto yang baru saja diambilnya pada Yesung. 

"Baiklah kita coba lagi" ujar yesung dan Siwon pun menurutinya. 

"YAKK.. ini sudah ke-delapan kali. Tapi mengapa wajahmu selalu seperti ini. seperti anak berumur 13 tahun dan jelek sekali" cibir Siwon dengan menunjuk-nunjuk muka yesung. Yesung mendengus dan berteriak " KAU...bisakah berhenti menggodaku KUDA!" sementara Siwon sudah berlari menghindari amukan Yesung. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang iris caramel yang menatap tidak suka ke arah mereka. Cemburu? Entahlah. 

Selalu saja seperti itu. Siwon dan Yesung, mereka bersahabat dan bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Namun keduanya tak pernah akur. Siwon selalu saja menjahili, menggoda dan mengejek Yesung . Siwon selalu berhasil membuat Yesung tertawa meskipun si namja manis harus menahan emosinya saat si kuda berlaku semena-mena. Dan Siwon, hanya bisa bersahabat dengan Yesung, karena Yesunglah yang mengerti dirinya hampir selama dua tahun mereka bersahabat. Karena pada dasarnya Choi Siwon adalah namja angkuh yang tidak punya perasaan, penindas, otokratis dan independent. Yah, persahabatan yang rumit. 

ALL MY HEART 

Yesung menghempaskan dirinya kasar dibed empuknya. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian menutup mata, mengingat pertama kali dirinya dan Kyuhyun resmi 'berpacaran'. 

_**Flash Back On**_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu, aku tau ini salah, aku sadar betul posisimu saat ini kyu. Kau sudah memiliki Victoria nunna disisimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku" jelas Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_Yesngie ini –_

"_Aku juga tidak menginginkan perasaan ini ada, seandainya jika bisa aku memilih siapa orang yang akan aku cintai, pasti bukan kau orangnya" potong Yesung dengan airmata yaang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi._

"_Yesungie dengarkan –_

"_Aku mengerti kyu, kau sangat mencintai Victoria nunna, aku tahu itu. Bahkan hubungan kalian sudah cukup lama. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak hubungan kalian" jeda sejenak. "tapi setiap kali kita bersama aku merasakannya, perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku berusaha untuk menyangkalnya, tapi perasaan ini semakin lama semakin dalam. Perhatian yang kau berikan, serta kebersamaan kita selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tahu aku salah. Maaf kyu" jelas yesung panjang lebar dengan isakan disela-sela kalimatnya._

_Kyuhyun menatapnya iba, mengenggam tangan yesung dan menghapus air mata namja manis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Yesung. "sudah eoh?" kekehnya. Perlakuan lembut dari Kyuhyun ini lah yang membuat Yesung jatuh terlalu dalam akan perasaan terlarangnya. Mendengar itu Yesung kembali menangis._

"_Aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku, hanya jangan menjauhiku saja ne" mohon yesung. Kyuhyun lalu membawa namja berpipi chubby itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung yesung lembut. Mencoba memberi kenyamanan agar amja itu sedikit lebih tenang._

_Sejujurnya Kyuhyun juga 'sedikit' memiliki perasaan kepada Yesung. Namun ia belum tau benar perasaan seperti apa itu. Ia masih ragu untuk mengartikannya 'cinta' karena posisinya sekarang telah memiliki seorang yeojachingu yang ia yakini bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Namun ia juga tidak menampik bahwa ada perasaan bahagia ketika Yesung mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia bahagia, namun ini juga cukup rumit menurutnya. Pasalnya ia telah memiliki dan dimiliki orang lain._

"_Yesungie, aku juga menyukaimu" dan akhirnya kalimat inilah yang keluar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas bukan bahwa Ia tidak bisa menolak seorang Kim Yesung._

_Seketika Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "kyu... k-kau apa yang k-kau" ujar Yesung tidak mengerti._

"_Ne Yesungie, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Kita bisa bersama asalkan k-kau mau err.. menjadi yang ke-kedua" gugup Kyuhyun._

_Tanpa basa-basi yesung mengangguk antusias " Ne gwenchana. Asalkan bisa selalu bersamamu, aku rela melakukan papun." Ujar Yesung dengan senyum mengembang. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengira akan jawaban demikian dari Yesung hanya mamupu menatap Yesung tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan._

"_Kyu, saranghae" ujar Yesung_

"_Nado baby" balas Kyuhyun dengan mencium pucuk kepala Yesung cukup lama, menghirup aroma buah-buahan dari shampoo yang dikenakan namjanya tersebut. Tidakkah mereka tau bahwa ini adalah awal dari kehancuran mereka. Who knows!_

_**Flash Back Off**_

Yesung membuka matanya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan liquid-liquid bening sedari dia menutup mata. Memandang langit-langit kamar mewahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mengabaikan i-phone miliknya yang tak henti-henti bergetar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Yang ia ketahui dengan pasti siapa seseorang yang mencoba menghubunginya melalui benda persegi tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun 'kekasihnya'. 

Ia sengaja tidak mengangkat telephon maupun membalas pesan yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun kirim ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Bagaimana tidak, melihat orang yang kau cintai tengah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya didepan banyak pasang mata, sementara kau adalah 'kekasih gelapnya'. Sedangkan ia begitu ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Karena sejak ia menjalin hubungan terlarang ini. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun. Yah, alasannya sudah jelas, agar Victoria tidak mengetahuinya. Bukankah memang selalu seperti ini jika kau menjadi yang kedua ? 

Yesung menghela napas panjang, dan meraih i-phone yang ada disakunya. Melihat berpuluh-puluh pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengetik kalimat 'aku-lelah-kita-akhiri-saja-sampai-disini!' kemudian ia menekan tulisan 'send' yang tertera di layar i-phone miliknya. 

Apakah Yesung benar-benar akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun? 

**T.B.C**

Yuhuuu... new ff xD, yang lama belum kelar uda update yg baru #PLAKKK/ ini sengaja aku bikin pendek soalnya takut readers gak suka

Gimana, apa ada yang berminat dengan kelanjutan ff aneh saya ini? kalo berminat mohon review ne cause sya gak akan melanjutkan kalo reviewnya dikit hohoho. Enaknya pasangan kyu sm victoria dikasih nama apa ya? Kyutoria (?) ada ide? #nyengir

Sya ada gift ff buat ultahnya yeye, tapi bukan ini. masih dalam proses pengetikan, jadi gak bisa tepat tanggal 24 de publishnya (PD banget ada yang mo baca ff saya ya kkkk XD)

Sebelumnya sya mau minta maaaf, mungkin updatenya agak lama soalnya sya sudah mulai masuk kuliah #DITIMPUK READERS

Buat Dhy unn,, mian di ff ini aku bikin mommy menderita abis xD, soalnya kemaren2 km sllu bikin kyusung angst.. jadi aku terusin aja disini wkwkwk

Buat kak jul sama vie,, ni ff yg kalian tunggu (PD amat)

Buat kak ana, jangan cincang saya ne cz uda bikin ff ky gini :P

Buat kak ical, jangan pelit pelit reviewnya

Buat kak chuz, ini aku usahain ada yewon

Loh..lohh. kok jadi salam-salam sih #norak! Yauda see ya^^ bow :*


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Victoria, Donghae and others

Pair : KyuSung. YeWon. KyuToria

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Crack Pair!

Desclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak saya. Dan saya hanya pinjam nama para oppadeul.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH!

Hope you enjoy :) 

Yesung menghela napas panjang, dan meraih i-phone yang ada disakunya. Melihat berpuluh-puluh pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengetik kalimat 'aku-lelah-kita-akhiri-saja-sampai-disini!' kemudian ia menekan tulisan 'send' yang tertera di layar i-phone miliknya. 

Apakah Yesung benar-benar akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun? 

ALL MY HEART

Chapter 2

By Vilsha SparkClouds 

'Aku lelah kita akhiri saja sampai disini' kalimat itulah yang masih dapat diingat dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ia mencoba menghubungi Yesungnya namun tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari namja manis tersebut. "hhhh..." desahnya sembari mencoba untuk tidur namun selalu gagal. 

"aku mohon jangan seperti ini baby, aku mencintaimu" ujarnya dengan memejamkan mata. Tak terasa liquid bening mengalir dari ujung caramel yang tertutup tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun menagis. 

Kyuhyun POV On

"mianhe, aku selalu menyakitimu. Aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai tapi aku tak akan mau jika kau pergi dariku baby. Dirimu, cintamu, semua yang ada padamu membuat hidupku lebih sempurna. mianhe, aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Victoria nunna untuk bersamamu. Tidak akan. Mianhe" ujarku miris. Andai aku bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu, pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. kualihkan pandanganku pada layar i-phone yang terdapat foto dirimu, slide demi slide bergantian dengan foto Victoria nunna. Aku juga sangat mencintainya baby, sangat. Dialah orang yang telah menemaniku lima tahun belakangan ini. sakit sekali rasanya, tapi rasa sakitku ini hanya secuil rasa sakitmu bukan? Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun POV End 

ALL MY HEART 

Seoul International University

Yesung turun dari mobil Renault Samsung miliknya. Berjalan malas menuju kelas yang akan menjadi saksi ia menuntut ilmu. Mengabaikan setiap tatapan yang err -ingin segera memakannya- dari para namja berstatus seme dan yeoja-yeoja genit. Well, bagaimanapun juga Kim Yesung adalah namja dengan berjuta pesona bukan? 

" hhh..." Ia menghela nafas kasar. Merutuki keputusan sang appa yang memaksanya memilih jurusan bisnis. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa dia menyukai musik. Hanya ada satu alasan, yakni agar dia dapat menjadi penerus bisnis sang appa. 

"kura-kura, tumben kau tidak terlambat. Ahh.. syukurlah setidaknya kau ada sedikit perubahan" ejek Siwon, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung. 

"kau jangan mengangguku kuda, aku sedang bosan, tidak ingin diganggu" ujar Yesung acuh. 

"kau bosan eoh? Makannya cepat carilah namjachingu bodoh" ledek Siwon sambil memainkan rambut Yesung. Ya, Siwon tidak mengetahui hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. 

Yesung menepis tagan Siwon yang ada dikepalanya "kau sendiri, apa sudah punya namjachingu? Aku heran, kenapa namja sepertimu sulit sekali melupakan seseorang" mendengar itu Siwon menatap Yesung tajam. 

"kau tidak tau apa-apa Yesung". Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sudah hafal dengan sikap sahabat tak terlalu dekatnya (?) itu. 

Flashback On

"kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini Bummie, bukankah kita berjanji tidaka akan berpisah?" tanya Siwon dengan mengenggam tanga namja killer smile didepannya. 

"mianhe Siwonnie, tapi aku harus ikut kedua orang tuaku ke New York aku juga ingin bersekolah musik disana. Mianhe" sesal Kibum dengan menundukkan kepala. 

"tapi kita tidak harus berpisahkan? Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi via telephon, email, video call dan sebagainya Bummie, aku mohon jangan memintaku berpisah darimu" mohon Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. 

"mianhe Siwonie, aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Lagipula kita masih terlalu muda. Jalan kita masih panjang. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Percayalah, namja baik sepertimu akan mendapatkan yang terbaik" bujuk Kibum dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. 

"aniyo Bummie, aku hanya mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku Bummie-ya" 

"mianhe wonnie, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi ini yang terbaik untukku dan untukmu. Kelak, aku akan menemuimu jika aku berhasil meraih impianku" ujar Kibum dengan melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon. Seketika ia memasuki mobilnya. 

" andwae Bummie-ya.. andwaeee!" teriak Siwon mengejar mobil Kibum.

Flashback Off 

Kim Kibum, adalah sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama Choi Siwon sejak kecil. Namun lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika meeka duduk dibangku junior high school Kibum harus pindah ke New York meninggalkan Siwon, kekasihnya. Karena hal inilah Choi Siwon berubah menjadi namja angkuh, sombong, introfet, dan seenaknya. Dalam mengisi kekosongan hatinya ia mengencani gadis-gadis yang memang tergila-gila akan ketampanannya. Yah, memanfaatkan lebih tepatnya. 

Kim Yesung? Ia sudah tau akan masa lalu Siwon oleh karena itu ia mampu bersahabat dengan namja kuda tersebut. Tapi bukankah ini tidak adil, Yesung mengetahui rahasia Siwon, sementara namja kuda tersebut tidak mengetahui rahasia Yesung. Hei... bukankah kau tidak perlu menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatmu? 

ALL MY HEART 

"Baby" panggil Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengan Yesung dilorong universitas. 

Namun yang dipanggil seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Dengan tenang ia mengindahkan panggilan tersebut dan terus berjalan. 

"Baby" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada yang dibuat agak keras. 

Tetap sama tak ada jawaban. 

"Baby" teriak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung menepisnya kasar dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Tak tahu kah ia bahwa namja manis itu kini sedang menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh? 

"YESUNG" seketika Yesung berhenti namun tetap membelakangi sang 'kekasih'. 

"jangan seperti ini, aku bisa menjelaskannya" Yesung tak bergeming. Sungguh hatinya kini teramat sakit, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk 'tidak seperti ini'. 

Seketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sang namja manis. Seketika itu pula runtuh pertahanan yang Yesung bangun, air matanya menetes bercucuran membasahi pipi chubbynya. 

"mianhe.. mianhe.. mianhe.." hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyuhyun selama 10 menit terakhir dengan masih memeluk Yesung. Ingin sekali Yesung berontak namun tubuhnya seakan mendambakan pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. 

"mianhe, jangan seperti ini. aku tidak bisa jauh darimu baby" Yesung tetap diam. Kau tidak bisa jauh dariku, benarkah yang kau katakan kyu? Lalu bagaimana dengan nunnamu itu? Pikirnya. 

"kemarin aku hanya tidak tau harus memperlakukan Victoria nunna seperti apa didepanmu" ujar Kyuhyun. 

"jadi hanya didepanku? Dan kau pasti melakukan yang macam-macam bila dibelakangku. Benar kan? Tanyanya retoris. Sementara Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai salah bicara seperti itu."bukan seperti itu baby, aku bisa menjelaskannya" 

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, sekarang lepaskan aku. Bukankah kau tidak mau jika ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita!" ujar Yesung dengan nada meremehkan 

"aku tidak peduli, disini tidak ada siapapun" jawab Kyuhyun, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Yesung dengan sesekali mencium leher dan tengkuk namja bermata sipit tersebut. 

Namun sepertinya namja Cho itu tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi kegiatan mereka sedari tadi. 

"lepaskan" lagi. Yesung mencoba berontak. 

"tidak akan baby" ujar Kyuhyun mantap. 

"baiklah" Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan berujar "kalau begitu pilih salah satu diantara kami" 

Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "baby apa maksudmu?" 

"jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, lepaskan Victoria atau tetap bersamaku" sungguh hatinya terasa ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum saat mengatakannya. Ia pun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. 

Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun langsung melapaskan pelukannya. Bukan untuk berpikir namun hatinya juga sakit saat Yesung mengatakan demikian. Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Sementara Yesung, air matanya kian berlomba-lomba menerobos keluar. 

"sudah ku duga, kau hanya mempermainkanku". Ucapnya sesenggukan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sesekali menghapus air matanya kasar. 

Kyuhyun yang sadar dari keterpakuannya segera menyusul Yesung. Menarik tangan namja manis itu kasar dan CHUUU~ 

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari Yesung, Kyuhyun semakin gencar melahap (?) bibir pulm tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan tengkuk Yesung kuat-kuat serta membelai wajah namja manis itu. Yesung hanya mampu menagis disela ciuman Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menampar pemuda Cho tersebut. Namun sekali lagi, tubuhnya seakan tersihir oleh sentuhan Cho Kyuhyun. 

Sementara orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka hanya mampu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Shock. 

"Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi mereka - " ujarnya terbata. Namun seketika muncul smirk dari bibir indahnya. 

ALL MY HEART 

" Kyunie, kenapa kau mencintaiku" tanya Yesung manja. 

"hmm.. mollayo baby, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mencium pucuk kepala Yesung. Kini mereka berada di kamar apartement mewah Yesung. 

"masak tidak ada? Setidaknya sebutkan satu hal saja" pinta Yesung manja sembari menautkan jari-jari mereka. 

"hmm.. aku menyukai kau yang manis, baik hati, manja dan selalu ceria. Aku iri karena aku tidak bisa sepertimu, tapi maaf selama ini aku selalu membuatmu sedih dan murung, mianhe baby" ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Sementara Yesung hanya terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. 

Hening beberapa saat. 

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah" pinta Yesung 

"aku janji" jawab Kyuhyun dengan segala keraguan dihatinya. 

"Kyunie, jangan pernah melepaskan aku kecuali aku sendiri yang memintanya" 

"hng, tapi bagaimana jika kau yang memintanya baby?" 

"hanya lepaskan aku jika itu terjadi" sahut Yesung mantap. 

"tidak akan pernah baby, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ujar Kyuhyun seketika Yesung tersenyum bahagia. 

"Kyunie, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" tanya Yesung miris, meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang sempat tersemat dihatinya. 

Kyuhyun membatu. Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan namja manis tersebut. Ralat, bukan tak mampu melainkan memang benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukankah selama ini ia pun tak mengerti akan hakikat hubungannya dengan Yesung. 

Tak mendapati jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Yesung mendongkakkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan benar saja, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yesung memberanikan diri menatap manik caramel Kyuhyun lebih dalam, ia tahu ada keraguan disana. Yesung sangat mengerti itu. Seketika matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tak butuh watu lama ia langsung mencium bibir tebal namja Cho tersebut kemudian melumatnya kasar. 

Kyuhyun yang tersadar akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Yesung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu saja. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Yesung membelit lidahnya, mengabsen tiap deretan gigi masing-masing. Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun pun menarik tubuh ramping Yesung agar duduk diatas tubuhnya saling berhadap-hadapan serta memperdalam ciuman mereka. 

"eungh.. " desah Yesung disela-sela cuman panasnya. 

Kyuhyun menyeringai, sembari menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja Yesung dengan sesekali melepaskan kancingnya. Begitu pula sang namja manis. Hingga pusat kenikmatan keduanya bergesekan, menghasilkan lenguhan kenikmatan dari keduanya. 

"ahhh.. Kyunieehh..." desah Yesung. 

Mendengar desahan Yesung, libido Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Dengan sekali sentakan ia berhasil membaringkan tubuh Yesung dan menindihinya. Hingga keduanya kini dalam keadaan half naked. 

Kyuhyun semakin liar menciumi dan memberikan kiss mark ditubuh Yesung, mengulum nipple-nipple yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit sang namja bersurai gelap tersebut. Yesung hanya menutup matanya menikmati tiap sentuhan yang diberikan 'kekasih'nya itu. Seketika Kyuhyun membuka zeeper celana Yesung dengan sebelumnya melepaskan celananya sendiri hingga menampilkan sesuatu yang memang sudah menegang sedari tadi yang hanya dibalut dengan underwear. 

"Drrrrrttt...Drtttttttt" hingga suara i-phone Kyuhyun berbunyi mengintrupsi kegiatan panas dua sejoli tersebut. 

"ahhh... kyuhhh hen- ti- kan,, ahh.. ponselmuhhh" ujar Yesung disela desahannya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menjamah tubuh Yesung. 

"Drtttttt... Drtttttt.." 

"kyuhhh... angkat lahhh duluhhh, mung- kin ahh.. penting shhh" Kyuhyun tetap mengindahkan permintaan Yesung, ia sebenarnya tau siapa yang menelfon jika jam-jam segini. 

Merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, Yesung berinisiatif untuk mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang memang ada diatas ranjang tepatnya di sebelah kanan posisinya saat ini. setelah berhasil, matanya membulat ketika mendapati nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun yang bertuliskan 'my lovely nunna', sontak Yesung yang entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. 

"awww.. babby appoyo, waeyo baby?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memegangi pantatnya yang hanya dibalut underwear. 

"nunna TERCINTAMU menelfon, angkatlah dulu!" jawab Yesung dingin dan penuh penekanan sembari melemparkan ponsel Kyuhyun pada sang empunya. 

Refleks Kyuhyun menagkap ponsel miliknya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel tersebut. Namun bukannya diangkat, ia malah mencopot baterai ponsel tersebut. 

"kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Yesung sarkastis. 

"tidak penting" jawab yang satunya. 

"benarkah? Cih!" cibir Yesung 

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama namun kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu pandangan Kyuhyun berubah melembut. 

"kau bahkan tidak menyimpan nomerku diponselmu, kau pikir aku tidak tau!" ujar Yesung tegas dengan memakai kemejanya kembali. 

Other Side 

"tsk, kenapa Kyunie tidak mengangkat telfon dariku? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini bahkan sampai mematikan ponselnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia berselingkuh?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil menatap ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. 

"Chagi-ya kenapa berbicara sendiri eoh?" tanya seorang namja tampan penasaran 

"anniyo, nan gwenchana. Ja.. aku lapar, kita cari makan saja ne" ujar sang yeoja manja dengan bergelayut mesra di lengan namjanya. 

ALL MY HEART 

"YESUNGIE..." 

"YAK KUDA! Jangan memelukku sembarangan, kau kira aku gulingmu!" teriak Yesung marah saat Siwon –teman kudanya- tiba-tiba memeluknya. "dan kau memanggilku apa tadi? YE-SUNG-IE?" lanjutnya tak percaya. 

"sungie-ya jangan seperti ini. aku sedang senang hari ini, bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan ne?" ajak Siwon antusias. 

"apa kau sedang sakit eoh?" tanya Yesung sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Siwon. Yang sontak ditepis oleh namja berdimple smile tersebut. 

"aish.. kau ini. Ja.. ku traktir, kau boleh makan sepuasmu hari ini" ujarnya dengan menarik tangan Yesung. 

setibanya di kantin, Yesung sengaja memesan semua makanan yang ada didaftar menu. Bukannya ia kelaparan, norak dan sebagainya, Heiiii... Kim Yesung adalah anak seorang pengusaha yang terpandang. Ia hanya mengerjai teman kudanya ini. ya, meskipun ia tau hal ini tidak akan membuat Siwon bangkrut. Bukankah mereka berdua anak orang kaya. 

" aigoo.. kura-kura, apa makanmu sebanyak ini eoh?" tanyanya tak habis pikir 

" kau bilang ingin mentraktirku, jadi turuti saja. Aku bahkan ingin memesankan mereka semua" jawab Yesung enteng dengan menunjuk kearah sebagian mahasiswa yang ada di kantin tersebut. 

Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, toh hanya untuk membayar makanan dikantin ini tidak berpengaruh besar untuk masalah keuangannya. Ia malah sibuk mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Cho Kyuhyun. 

"aish.. lama sekali, kenapa anak itu tidak muncul juga, biasanya jam segini dia ada disini" gumamnya 

"kau bicara apa kuda?" tanya Yesung dengan masih menikmati makanannya. 

"tidak ada, habiskan makananmu!" titah Siwon, sedetik kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali dan binggo... Cho Kyuhyun sedang menuju ke kantin. 

"aish.. Yesungie. Kenapa seperti anak kecil eoh?" ujar Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat keras, kemudian ia mengusap sisa makanan dibibir Yesung kemudian menjilat tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan itu. 

Wajah Yesung bersemu merah serta tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon. "aish.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kuda Amerika ini sih?" batinnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan moment romantis yewon dari jauh memandang tak suka. Cemburu mungkin. 

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, ia menemukan Cho Kyuhyun tengah menatap penuh kebencian kearahnya. Namun Yesung tak peduli, ia malah kembali mengobrol dengan Siwon. Mungkin hatinya masih sakit mengingat kejadian semalam. 

"aww.. pedih" ujar Yesung dengan memejamkan matanya. 

"Yesungie, waeyo? Ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Siwon kawatir. 

"mata sebelah kiriku terasa pedih, aku tadi tidak sengaja mengusapnya dengan tanganku yang terkena makanan". 

"baiklah, buka matamu!" perintah Siwon lembut, 

Perlahan Yesung membuka matanya, sontak Siwon meniupnya dengan lembut. Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. 

"ada apa denganmu Siwon, kenapa kau seperti ini? dan, perasaan apa ini, apa mungkin perasaanku kembali seperti dulu lagi" batin Yesung. 

"dasar kura-kura, tapi ku akui kau manis juga. Aishh.. kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Yak! Choi Siwon ingat tujuan awalmu" batin Siwon. Masih dengan saling berpandangan. 

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa ada sepasang caramel yang terluka dengan aksi keduanya. Cho Kyuhyun merasakan sesak didadanya. Namun masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang mampu mengisi separuh hatinya. 

Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi. "cih, dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau biarkan mereka berdua?" tanya Donghae retoris. 

"aku bisa apa Hae-ah?" jawab Kyuhyun malas 

" kalau dipikir-pikir ini juga salahmu, salahmu yang tak berani mengambil keputusan!" sebuah kalimat sederhana yang begitu mengena dihati Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan menunduk dalam. 

"ahh.. sudahlah, aku sudah bosan. Aku menyerahkannya padamu bukan untuk kau sakiti, semua ini aku lakukan karena kebahagiaannya. Tapi semakin hari kau selalu saja menyakitinya, bahkan senyum yang dulunya selalu terpatri diwajah manisnya kini hilang entah kemana. Mungkin aku akan lebih mendukung Choi Siwon daripada pecundang sepertimu" tutur donghae panjang lebar. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya. 

"aku memang pecundang, aku terlalu takut kehilangan keduanya. Aku mencintai mereka berdua" ujar Kyuhyun miris. "mianhe baby, apa selalu sakit seperti ini yang kau rasakan saat melihatku bersama orang lain. Sakit sekali baby" lanjutnya lirih 

Sementara Yesung telah meninggalkan kantin di ikuti dengan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya posesive. Melihat itu Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya didada sebelah kirinya. 

T.B.C 

Yoshhhh.. akhirnya update juga hoho..

Mianhe readers... kalo updatenya lama, soalnya selain kuliah saya juga harus ikut kursus bahasa #bukan alasan XD

Tapi gak apa-apa kan? Daripada saya hiatus mending update lama #PLAKKK

Mian, kalo ff ini jauh dari harapan readers saya bingung mo bikin pair ending apa, soalnya yang minta kyusung sama yewon sama-sama banyak XD

Hmmm.. dan apa ff ini terlalu lambat alurnya.. mianhe saya tidak bisa menulis dengan alur cepat :P

apakah ada yg bertanya-tanya kenapa kyutoria bisa berpacaran? *clingukan *ohh ternyta gak ada XD

Makasih banyaaaakkk reviewnya, mian gak bisa sebutin satu-satu... tapi saya minta reviewnya lagi ne hehe *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Victoria, Donghae and others

Pair : KyuSung. YeWon. KyuToria

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Crack Pair!

Desclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak saya. Dan saya hanya pinjam nama para oppadeul.

_"aku memang pecundang, aku terlalu takut kehilangan keduanya. Aku mencintai mereka berdua" ujar Kyuhyun miris. "mianhe baby, apa selalu sakit seperti ini yang kau rasakan saat melihatku bersama orang lain. Sakit sekali baby" lanjutnya lirih_

_Sementara Yesung telah meninggalkan kantin di ikuti dengan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya posesive. Melihat itu Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya didada sebelah kirinya._

**ALL MY HEART**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**By : Vilsha SparkClouds**

"Sejak kapan kau tau huh?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon setelah sampai dikelas mereka.

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan, "itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah kenapa kau mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini?"

Yesung menatap mata siwon tajam, "bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus

"tentu saja urusanku, semua yang berhubungan dengan namja itu adalah urusanku Kim Yesung, dan lagi, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa kau bodoh HAH?" Bentak Siwon pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam, sungguh hatinya sakit mendengar siwon berkata seperti itu.

"Kau bodoh, kenapa menyakiti diri sendiri demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun". Lanjutnya

"tidak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalumu itu siwon. jangan membencinya, kau tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti" ujar yesung pada akhirnya. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja berdimple smile tersebut. Sepertinya Ia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya.

Siwon menatap nanar kepergian yesung "aku mengerti yesung, dialah yang tidak mengerti. Dia lebih memilih wanita itu daripada sahabatnya sendiri, dia lebih memlih wanita yang telah membuat kibummie meninggalkanku. Aku membencinya".

6 Month Latter

Semua masih tetap sama, Yesung dan Kyuhyun tetap menjalani hubungan seperti sebelumnya meskipun sering terjadi pertengkaran diantara keduanya. Sementara siwon tak henti hentinya menasihati yesung untuk segera meninggalkan kyuhyun. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu peduli dengan namja manis itu semenjak ia mengetahui hubungan yesung dan kyuhyun. Choi Siwon bukanlah namja yang peduli dengan orang disekitarnya, namun ia merasa simpati terhadap yesung, ia tak mau sahabatnya itu disakiti oleh namja Cho tersebut.

Siang ini Siwon berencana mengunjungi Yesung di apartemennya. Karena sudah dua hari yesung tidak berangkat kekampus. Jika sebelumnya hubungan keduanya diisi dengan berbagai ledekan dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil namun tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini. hubungan mereka semakin dekat, hal ini dikarenakan siwon yang selalu ada saat yesung membutuhkan, siwon yang menghapus air mata yesung saat Kyuhyun membuatnya menagis dan siwon yang selalu menasihatinya meskipun sang namja manis tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Yesungie..." panggil siwon setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen Yesung yang memang sudah hafal dengan kode apartemen sahabatnya tersebut.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Siwon kemudian menuju kamar Yesung. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat yesung duduk disamping ranjang dengan kepala diletakkan pada kakinya yang ditekuk.

"YESUNG" panggil siwon sedikit berteriak. Mendengar itu sang namja manis kemudian berdiri dan berhambur memeluk siwon.

"Siwon, hiks.. Kyunnie ..hiks hiks.." isak Yesung dipelukan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Siwon terdiam, ia membiarkan kemeja mahalnya basah karena airmata yesung. Sungguh, ia begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini, pasti gara-gara namja Cho itu, pikirnya.

Siwon membelai punggung Yesung pelan, mencoba memberi ketenagan pada sahabat manisnya. "Uljima... ada apa heum?, apa kyuhyun berulah lagi?" tanyanya lembut. Sunguh bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya.

Merasa sedikit tenang, Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. "hiks.. Kyunnie jahat, hiks.. dia jahat hiks.." kembali memeluk Siwon

**Siwon POV **

"hiks.. Kyunnie jahat, hiks.. dia jahat hiks.." isaknya dengan kembali memelukku.

"hhhh" aku hanya menghela nafasku jengah. Meskipun baru bersahabat dengannya selama 2 tahun, tapi aku cukup memahami sifat yesung, namja ini begitu cengeng, manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Aku heran kenapa ia mau menjadi selingkuhan Cho Kyuhyun dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri mengingat sifatnya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Yah, aku tau, semua ini karena cinta, Kim yesung sangat mencintai namja evil itu.

Ku belai surai hitamnya "uljima ne, sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku" pintaku dengan berusaha melepas pelukannya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, entah kemana sifatku yang arogan saat bersama dengan Yesung. Hanya satu yang aku mengerti, aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat dan tidak ingin melihatnya terluka lebih jauh lagi, tidak lebih.

Kuhapus air mata di pipi chubbynya dan ku tuntun dia untuk uduk di ranjang king size miliknya. "sekarang ceritakan." Pintaku sekali lagi dengan mengenggam tangan kecilnya.

**Siwon POV End**

"Kyuhyun jahat, dia melupakan hari jadi kami siwonnie" ujar yesung dengan suara bergetar. Siwon hanya diam, membiarkan yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari jadi kami yang ketiga, seharusnya kami merayakannya, tapi dia melupakannya bahkan untuk menelfon atau mengirim pesan saja tidak ia lakukan, hiks" lanjutnya.

"jadi kau tidak masuk hanya gara-gara hal semacam ini?" cibir siwon. 'PLAKK' kemudian ia memukul kepala yesung.

"AWW Appo.. YAK kenapa kau memukulku kuda!" bentak yesung dengan mengusap pelan kepalanya

Siwon memandang yesung bosan. " salahkan dirimu yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan" ujarnya enteng.

Yesung hanya menunduk diam. "kenapa dia malah diam, tidak biasanya" batin siwon

"hiks... hiks.. aku tidak ingin becanda denganmu, jika kau tak mau mendengarkanku lebih baik kau pulang!" titah yesung dengan isakan kecilnya.

"baiklah, aku diam" lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah pada Yesung.

"sepertinya Kyunnie akhir-akhir ini menghindariku, sejak kejadian ia melupakan ulang tahunku dua bulan yang lalu, ia mulai menjauhiku. Ia jarang membalas pesan-pesanku, tidak menjawab telephone dariku, bahkan dikampus aku jarang bertemu dengannya, dan kemarin ia melupakan hari jadi kami, sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, aku harus bagaimana siwonie?" jelas yesung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, antara sedih, marah, kecewa dan entahlah.

Siwon menghela nafasnya kasar "sudah berapa kali ku bilang padamu, kalau dia hanya mempermainkanmu Yesung. Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kataku".

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan " aku tidak minta nasihatmu untuk saat ini, hanya katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ujarnya telak.

"lebih baik kau akhiri hubungan kalian. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tikan akan tega menyakitimu selama ini". ujar Siwon kemudia berlalu meninggalkan yesung.

"aku tidak bisa, aku sangat mencintainya, andai saja perasaanku padamu sama seperti dulu siwonnie" gumamnya lirih yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Siwon.

**Other Side**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Mianhe, aku sengaja menjauhimu akhir-akhir ini. mengertilah, aku pun sungguh terluka melakukan ini" ujarku entah pada siapa.

Kurebahkan tubuh diranjang sederhana kamarku, kututup mataku, menikmati segala luka yang selama ini berusaha aku tutupi karena satu yang aku tau, lukamu berjuta kali lebih banyak dibandingkan diriku.

"jika saja bisa, oh Tuhan biarkan aku memiliki keduanya" mohonku. "apa aku egois dan terlalu serakah?"

Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung, sungguh. Seandainya kita bertemu lebih dahulu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Pada awalnya, ku kira perasaan ini hanya sesaat karena hubungan jarak jauhku dengan Victoria nunna tapi aku salah, tak terasa tiga tahun kita bersama dan dengan berjalannya waktu itu semakin aku jatuh dalam pesonamu, pesona yang kapan saja siap menghancurkanku tak terkecuali dirimu.

Meskipun kita saling mencintai, ingatlah hubungan kita ini terlarang dan tidak seharusnya. Aku sudah sering memikirkan ini sebelumnya dan hanya ada dua kemungkinan, meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Selama ini aku berusaha melakukan banyak kesalahan agar kau meninggalkanku namun, jika itu tidak berhasil maka aku yang akan meninggalkanmu. Cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi. Pada akhirnya aku harus memilih.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Seoul International University**

"hahhhhh" Yesung menghela nafasnya kasar. Sudah puluhan kali ia menelfon dan mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun namun namja evil itu tak juga memberikan respon yang berarti.

"tidak ada cara lain, sepertinya aku memang harus kerumahnya" gumamnya.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu di kompleks rumah Kyuhyun namun namja Cho itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ia memang sengaja tidak menunggu dirumah Kyuhyun dan memilih duduk diam didalam mobilnya yang harganya terbilang fantastis tersebut. Ia berpikir, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya ada dirumahnya maka Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menemuinya, karena mungkin kyuhyun memang sengaja menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. kurang lebih begitulah hipotesa namja manis itu.

"Bukankah itu Kyunnie?" tanyanya setelah melihat namja dengan motor sport bewarna hitam yang memasuki pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun. "ternyata dia masih memakai motor itu juga huh!"

Entah kenapa Yesung tidak suka Kyuhyun memakai motor pemberian Victoria. Kalau Kyuhyun mau, Yesung bisa saja membelikan mobil atau motor seperti itu dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dan sayangnya Kyuhyun menolak hal tersebut. Dan ingat, disini Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang kaya raya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan beranjak kerumah Kyuhyun.

Tok..Tok..Tok

Cklek,

Kyuhyun terkejut saat mengetahui tamunya adalah Yesung.

"masuklah" suruhnya.

Yesung duduk di sofa dengan menyandarkan kepala kemudian menutup onixnya. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin menagis saat bertatap muka dengan namjachingunya itu. "Kemana umma Cho?"

"Ia sedang dinas diluar kota, hmmm.. kau mau minum sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan." Kyuhyun binung memperlakukan yesung seperti apa.

"kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing Cho" ujarnya dingin.

Kyuhyun tau, Yesung pasti amat marah saat ini sehingga memanggilnya dengan hanya menyebut marga. Tak ingin memperkeru suasana ia hanya diam dan duduk di sebrang Yesung.

"Kau masih mengunakan motormu itu?" gumam Yesung dengan masih menutup matanya.

"Ne?"

Yesung mengeleng lemah, sengaja tak mau mengulangi kalimatnya. Hening tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hey, apakah ini yang terjadi jika dua orang saling mencintai bertemu?. Hingga baritone merdu mengeluarkan suara.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" masih menutup mata.

Kyuhyun bergeming, ia binggung harus menjawab seperti apa. Apakah ia harus nmengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yesung saat ini juga, pikirnya.

"kenapa diam?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan membuka matanya.

"Yesung – "

"Tak taukah kau aku begitu terluka dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini?" ujar Yesung sedikit berteriak dengan sebelumnya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Kyuhyun membatu melihat muka merah padam yesung yang diliputi amarah dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya dengan onix yang berkaca-kaca. Sejujurnya hatinya sakit melihat Yesung seperti itu.

Yesung beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun "Kau, aku menunggumu untuk hari jadi kita, tapi kau tidak datang dan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Aku memaafkanmu meskipun kau melupakan hari ulangtahunku yang lalu. Aku memberimu banyak waktu untuk menemui nunnamu. Aku rela menunggu di cafe tempatmu bekerja saat kau tak ada waktu untukku. Bahkan aku rela mengabaikan berbagai ucapan miring terhadapku asalkan aku bisa bersamamu. Dan sekarang kau mengacuhkanku begitu saja. KAU ANGGAP AKU APA HAH? BONEKA YANG BISA KAU PERMAINKAN?" marahnya dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kyuhyun menitikan air mata. Melihat Yesung nya seperti ini, dirinya benar-benar keterlaluan pikirnya.

'BRUKK'

Yesung ambruk, ia menagis sesenggukan. "hiks..aku.. hiks.. juga..hik..hiks.. tidak ingin hiks.. seperti ini hiks.."

'Grep'

Kyuhyun memeluk yesung erat, mengusap lembut punggung namjanya tersebut dengan masih menutup mulutnya. Yesung meronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"hiks..lepas.. hiks, setidaknya hiks..hiks.. katakan sesuatu bodoh!" umpatnya disela-sela isakannya.

Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, berusaha agar namja tampan itu melepaskannya. Namun entah karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat atau Yesung yang terlampau lemah, sehingga ia tak mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang sejujurnya sangat dirindukannya ini.

"Mianhe" ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya setelah yesung benar-benar tenang dipelukannya.

"kau bilang setiap air mataku yang terjatuh adalah luka bagimu, tapi kenapa kau sering sekali membuatku menangis" ujar yesung telak. Rasanya dada kyuhyun terasa ngilu sampai ke ulu hati saat yesung mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Mianhe" ujar Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "aku akan mengambilkanmu minum dulu". Lanjutnya kemudian mendudukkan Yesung kembali di sofa.

15 menit berlalu, namun keadaan tetap setia menemani pasangan ini.

"apakah aku sering menyakitimu?" ujar namja bersurai ikal pada akhirnya.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya "ne?"

"aish, Cho Kyuhyun pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini, tentu saja kau selalu menyakitinya. Babbo!"batin Kyuhyun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini evil cho masih sempat bemonolog pada dirinya sendiri(?)

"bukankah kau bilang aku sering membuatmu menagis Yesung-ah? Aku tidak akan membuatmu menagis jika kau tidak bersamaku lagi" menatap onix Yesung serius.

"apa maksudmu?" gumam Yesung. Sejujurnya ia menagkap firasat buruk dari panggilan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Tidak ada panggilan 'baby' lagi pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sedetik kemudian ia memegang tangan Yesung. " kita sama-sama tau jika hubungan kita ini salah Yesung-ah. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh lagi. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa lebih baik kia kembali ke posisi masing-masing?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan memandang mata Yesung lembut.

Sontak Yesung melepaskan tauan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun kasar. "apa maksudmu?" tatapnya tak bersahabat. "setelah sejauh ini kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Haha" Yesung tertawa mengejek.

"bukan seperti itu Yesung-ah, dengarkan aku dulu –"

"semua sudah jelas, ini memang tujuanmu dari awal bukan? Kau memang mempermainkanku" sahut Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu! Aku bilang jujur pun kau tidak akan percaya bukan?" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia terbawa emosi. "bagaimana dua orang yang tidak saling mempercayai bisa bersama?" lanjutnya dengan menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Yesung kembali terisak, sejujurnya ia takut akan bentakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuatku tidak percaya, kau pikir aku bodoh dan tidak tau kebohonganmu selama ini? aku selalu diam karena aku pikir kau akan megatakannya dengan sendirinya. Kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, kau hanya mempermainkanku" ujar Yesung miris diiringi air mata yang membanjiri pipi chubbynya.

Sungguh melihat yesung menagis seperti itu dada Kyuhyun teramat sakit. Namun ia juga kecewa dengan kalimat yesung yang terakhir.

"Kau ingin tau kebenaranya Yesung-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Seketika yesung menghadap Kyuhyun, berusaha menyelami caramel yang begitu menghanyutkannya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Kau benar, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, selama ini aku hanya mempermainkanku. Oleh karena itu, kita akhiri sampai disini permainan konyol ini" Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

'Jleb'

Yesung meremas dadanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayat hati sekaligus meruntuhkan semua harapannya pada namja Cho tersebut.

**T.B.C**

Ahhh.. akhirnya update juga... Mianheeeeee readers kalo updatenya cepat #PLAKKK

Adakah yang menunggu ff gaje bin abal saya? *clingukan*

Apakah ff ini terlalu memboankan dan gak kena feelnya? Mianhe, saya amatiran

Mianhe kalo ff ini jauh dari harapan, Mianhe Kalo banyak Typo dimana-mana, sebenarnya saya malu karena ff ini jauh dari kata layak hiks..hiks..

Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang uda baca+review, minta review lagi ne *kedipkedip*

Uda deh daripada banyak cingcong mending saya membalas Review Readers hohoho

Yeyepapo : gomawo, nih uda lanjut.

CloudsYesungie : hehe, ikuti terus kisahnya#plakkk

Won : nih uda update kilat hihi

Ysismine: dohhh unn sotoy! Wkwkwk sarangggg toooo

Dindataurusz : liat aja ne.

Kimyo : hehe, kalo dipasangin ama aku gimana?

Cloudhy3424 :back hugs :D terlalu banyak pertanyaan unn -_- jitak balik XD

Ermaclouds :hmmmm *mikir* gimana ya? Yehae?

yebaby07:cium balik :P iya, ini udah kilat kan?*ketawaanggun*

fairy_siwonie : lalala..gimana ya? *mikirlembut*

yesunghyunggue90 : masih kurangkah yewon momentnya? #tabokBalik

Veeclouds : ne, teriak bareng kyusung bareng XD

Kjwzz: yauda, di liat aja ne

GaemCloud : iya, hmmm apa ya? Kasih tau gak ya hoho

Sungie : HAHAHA ketawa bareng, gak tau jga gimana #plak

Yulia Cloud : di tunggu ne

Iwsumpter: di tunggu aja hehe

SasaClouds: iya, tmbah rumit. Aku aja bingung wkwkwk

Dewi CloudSparkyu : hmmm.. kapan ya? XD

CheftyClouds : sttt... sabar ne gak usah emosi XD

riny agustina : aku juga gak tau kenapa *garukkepala*

Guest : maaf, masih belum saya buka di cap ini XD

Cloud246 : ne daripada banyak tenya mending ripieu XD, HaeSung?

tety sinaga.9 : hahaha.. sipp siksa abis dah XD

Jy : liat aja ya hihihi

mukhaclouds: nah, kasih lampu biar terang XD gomawo

sisil li.24 : gomawo, hehe iya terlalu banyak pertanyaan XD

missjelek : iya udah

Tina KwoonLee : gomawo, oke ini uda

ajib4ff : Gomawo, iya marahin tuh si epil :D

oelfha100194 : iya, ini uda update kilat banget #plak

hera3424 : gomawo, haha iya mirip iklan bingit XD

aku suka ff : apahh? Jeng-jeng

tina chalite : ini udah lanjut XD

aKyuCloud : Yak! Yesung milik semenya ama milikku wkwkwk

Niraa :haha.. gimana ya? Ini udah lanjut

Satya : nah,, liat aja ne wkwkwk

Ucuclouds : ini udah

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ne! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Victoria, Donghae and others

Pair : KyuSung/WonSung slight KyuToria

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Crack Pair!

Desclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak saya. Dan saya hanya pinjam nama para oppadeul.

"Kau ingin tau kebenaranya Yesung-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Seketika yesung menghadap Kyuhyun, berusaha menyelami caramel yang begitu menghanyutkannya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Kau benar, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, selama ini aku hanya mempermainkanku. Oleh karena itu, kita akhiri sampai disini permainan konyol ini" Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

'Jleb'

Yesung meremas dadanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayat hati sekaligus meruntuhkan semua harapannya pada namja Cho tersebut.

**ALL MY HEART**

**CHAPTER 4**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**By : Vilsha SparkClouds**

Yesung menunduk dalam, tubuhnya bergetar. Bagai ditusuk sembilu, Hatinya teramat sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan demikian. Ia tak percaya, benarkah namja yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini mengisi rerung hatinya.

"Andwae" ujar Yesung lirih dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "andwae, aku tau kau pasti sedang berbohong padaku agar aku meninggalkanmu" dengan bercucuran air mata

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Yesungnya seperti ini. ia ingin sekali memeluk dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada namja manis itu, namun segera ia tepis jauh-jauh pikirannya. Sudah cukup, ia yak ingin menyakiti yesung lebih jauh lagi. Dan lagi.

"haha" tawanya renyah "percaya diri sekali kau yesung-ah. Cobalah berpikir realistis, kalau aku mencintaimu mana mungkin aku menyakitimu selama ini. Pergilah, menjauhlah dari hidupku. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi" ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Seketika itu, tangis Yesung terhenti. Ia memandang Kyuhyun penuh luka. Diam, seolah hanya tatapan mereka yang saling menyelami isi hati masing-masing. Yesung beranjak meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun dengan gontai tanpa satu kata pun terlontar dari bibir pulmnya. Sepeninggal Yesung, Kyuhyyun jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin rumahnya, tidak dipungkiri hatinya teramat sakit melihat yesung seperti itu. Belum lagi kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tadi cukup keterlaluan. Apakah Yesung akan memaafkannya setelah ini, pikirnya. Cho Kyuhyun menangis tanpa satu orang pun yang tau. 

**ALL MY HEART**

Ia duduk termenung di taman. Pikirannya kosong, pandangannya nyalang entah kemana. Bahkan salju yang berguguran jatuh dipucuk kepalanya pun tak ia pedulikan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terdiam disini, masa bodoh dengan udara yang sangat dingin mengingat kali ini adalah musim dingin.

"ye- yesung hyung" gumam namja mungil yang bernama Kim Ryewook. Perlahan ia menepikan mobilnya saat tak sengaja indra pengelihatannya menemukan seseorang yang seakan dikenalnya.

"Aigoo.. yesung hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Ryewook setelah menghampiri yesung. Yesung hanya terdiam, bahkan untuk memandang ryewook saja tidak ia lakukan.

Ryewook semakin bingung dengan sifat yesung yang seolah oleh tidak mendengarnya. "aish, pasti gara-gara namja evil itu lagi" inner Ryewook. Ya, selain siwon, Ryewook adalah salah satu sahabat yesung.

Ryewook tau betul, Kalau sudah seperti ini pasti akan sulit mengajak Yesung pulang. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "Hyung, ayo ku antar ke apartemenmu, kita sudah 1 jam berdiam diri disini, aku sangat kedinginan" pintanya memelas sembari merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya.

"Sungmin hyung pasti telah menungguku, hyungie... ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Ia tak peduli dengan salju yang turun membasahi topi yang ia kenakan, lebih prihatin dengan kondisi yesung yang sekarang. Ryewook mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya "lebih baik aku menghubungi siwon saja, dia pasti bisa membujukmu".

"Hyung, sebentar lagi siwon akan datang" -melepas mantelnya dan mengenakannya pada Yesung- "Hyung, pakailah mantelku, lihatlah tubuhmu sudah menggigil, aku akan mengawasimu dari mobil". Kemudian ia melepas topi dan syal yang ia gunakan dan memakaikannya pada yesung –lagi-. Sementara Yesung hanya terdiam bak seorang patung.

10 menit berlalu akhirnya siwon datang, memang rumahnya dengan taman dekat rumah kyuhyun terbilang cukup dekat. Melihat kedatangan Siwon, Ryewook segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namjanya –Lee Sungmin- pasti sudah menunggu dan kelaparan diapartemennya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat (?) *heyy.. hati-hati terkena denda Choi*. Siwon segera berlari menghampiri Yesung yang duduk dikursi taman, ia sungguh panik saat Ryewook mengatakan keadaan yesung yang seperti mayat hidup.

"hoshhh..hoshh.. Yesung apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah berlari "Kau mau mati kedinginan disini?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, yesung tetap tak bergeming.

"Baiklah" Siwon berusaha meredakan emosi dengan mengelus dadanya yang bidang itu. "tenang siwon tenang, Yesung tak akan bisa dihadapi dengan keras seperti ini" suruhnya pada dirinya sendiri. "okay, aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi disini kalau kau mau" ia duduk disamping yesung dengan memakaikan payung untuk mereka berdua agar terhindar dari salju yang berguguran. Mengabaikan segala udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit putinya.

-1 jam berlalu-

Siwon berdiri "aish jinjja, dasar bodoh" si namja tampan mengumpat. Ia sungguh kesal dengan sifat yesung yang seperti ini. "lihatlah wajahmu yang pucat karena kediginan itu, kalau mau mati kenapa tidak langsung terjun bebas dari lantai apartemenmu saja hah?" siwon kesal, tak peuli dengan apa yang ia lontarkan bisa saja benar-benar direalisasikan oleh yesung.

'BRUK'

Tubuh Yesung tumbang kesamping, wajahnya amat pucat, bibir membiru dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Siwon membelalak. "YAKKK... aish" kemudian ia mengendong Yesung -bridal style- ke mobilnya.

Jauh disudut taman, ada sepesang mata yang mengawasi mereka- yesung maksudnya- sedari tadi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhe" ujarnya lirih

'tes.. tes..'

Cho Kyuhyun menangis-lagi-

**ALL MY HEART**

Sang mentari bersinar menggantikan cahaya bulan yang temaram. Pagi yang cerah di kediaman konglomerat Kim.

"eunghh.." Yesung melenguh, ia memegang kepalanya yang teramat pusing dan terasa berat berat dengan masih menutup onyx cerahnya. Setedik kemudian ia meraba keningnya, seperti ada kain, innernya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terlihat lebih cerah dari kemarin malam.

"sudah bangun chagi?" suara ini yesung sangat mengenalnya.

"Mommy.." panggil yesung serak khas orang bangun tidur. Segera ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan dibantu Mrs. Kim.

"apa yang terjadi Mom? Kenapa badanku terasa remuk?" tanyanya polos dengan menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Yesung terdiam saat telapak tangan Mrs. Kim menyentuh keningnya.

"syukurlah, demammu sudah agak reda" Ucap Mrs. Kim yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari putra bungsunya itu. "semalam kau pingsan, dan siwonnie yang membawamu kemari" lanjutnya.

"Siwonnie" gumam yesung. "jadi benar yang kemarin itu nyata dan bukan hanya mimpiku saja?" batin yesung miris.

Melihat perubahan pada wajah Yesung, Mrs Kim bersuara " sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dulu chagi, sekarang segeralah sarapan dan setelah itu minum obatmu, ara?" perintahnya. Kemudian ia menyuapi yesung dengan semangkuk bubur yang dibawanya. Ia memang terlalu memanjakan si bungsu ini.

"sekarang kau istirahatlah" titah Mrs. Kim setelah selesai meminumkan obat pada Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh, ia tak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada yeoja paruh baya yang amat disayanginya ini. " siwonie baru tadi pagi pulang, nanti siang dia mau kesini lagi untuk menjengukmu. Sebenarnya mommy bingung, kenapa bukan Kyuhyun yang mengantarkanmu tadi malam, tapi yasudahlah siwonie sepertinya namja yang baik ne?" Yesung tersenyum miris, hatinya teramat sakit saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"dia tak akan kemari lagi mom" ujar yesung lirih setelah Mrs. Kim meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menagis, semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka kura-kura besarnya " kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa bukan Siwon saja untuk saat ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**FLASHBACK**

Suasana riuh mendominasi kelas yang berukuran 10 x5 meter tersebut. Pasalnya didepan kelas telah berdiri tiga namja tampan yang sedang bersiap-siap menerima hukuman dari para seniornya karena tidak menjalankan perintah yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di kelas tersebut sedang menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya, yakni namja-namja tampan murid baru dari kelompok MOS yang lain. Ya, saat ini tengah diadakan masa orientasi siswa bagi murid baru di Seoul SHS. Namja tampan tersebut adalah Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin dan cho kyuhyun.

"Ya!.. kau yang bernama Choi Siwon, cepet lempar kapur tulismu itu" perintah senior yang bernama Kim Heechul. Seketika siwon membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi senior dan para murid baru lainnya dan bersiap untuk melempar kapur tulis yang digenggamnya.

Sementara dideretan kursi paling belakang terlihat namja manis yang sama sekali tidak berminat dengan apa yang terjadi di depan sana. "yesung hyung, namja yang bernama lee sungmin itu tampan sekali ya, omo.. dia melihat ke arahku hyung" bisik Ryewook pada yesung yang memang tengah duduk disebelahnya. Ya Ye-Wook telah bersahabat sejak SMP. "aku mengantuk wookie, hoamm.." yesung menguap kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja. "aish, hyungie kau tidak asyik" rutuk Ryewook. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi yesung sudah bosan dengan namja-namja tampan seperti didepan. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia menolak yeoja maupun namja tampan yang memintanya menjadi kekasih, Yesung sudah muak dengan pesona(?) yang dimilikinya.

'TUK'

"Aww, YAK! siapa yang berani melemparku dengan kapur tulis sialan ini" marah Yesung dengan mengusap pelan kepalanya. Sementara keadaan kelas menjadi hening akibat suara lantang Yesung. Yesung pun sepertinya merasa ada yang salah.

"Hei, kau.. Yesung, cepat maju kedepan" Perintah Heechul pada Yesung. Seketika yesung pun maju kedepan karena tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari para seniornya. Heechul mengenal yesung karena ia adalah teman dari Kim Leeteuk yang notabene adalah kakak kandung Yesung.

"apa apa sunbae?" tanya Yesung, pura-pura tak saling mengenal dengan Heechul

"Choi Siwon, cepat lakukan yang aku suruh" perintah Heechul telak. Dengan perasaan enggan Siwon melakukan perintah seniornya itu.

Siwon berlutut didepan Yesung, "Yesung Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" pinta siwon dengan menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar yang entah didapat dari mana di depan yesung. Suasana teramat romantis dengan ditambah bunyi-bunyi kamera yang mengabadikan momen Ye-Won ini serta decakan iri dari para pengagum(?) siwon dan Yesung.

"oh, jadi kau sedang menjalankan hukuman dari senior, dan cih.. hukuman macam apa ini, norak sekali" batin Yesung meremehkan. Ia pun tersenyum lembut pada Siwon dan mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan namja berdimple smile tersebut. "Mianhe Siwonie.." -rengeknya manja- "tapi aku tidak menyukai namja berwajah kuda sepertimu" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sungguh Siwon telah dibuat malu oleh namja yang bau 10 menit dikenalnya ini. Sedangkan Yesung tersenyum puas dalam hati.

Namun setelah kejadian itu, yesung tak henti-hentinya memikirkan siwon dan lama-kelamaan ia menaruh hati pada namja tampan tersebut. Ya, katakanlah ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri, yesung yang saat itu hanya melihat Siwon dan sama sekali tak memandang akan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tadinya berdiri di sebelah Siwon di depan kelas. Masa depan adalah misteri, benar bukan?

**FLAHBACK END**

ALL MY HEART 

Cho Kyuhyun duduk termenung di meja kasir cafe tempatnya bekerja, sudah dua hari ini ia selalu begitu. Selalu memandangi meja dekat kaca yang menghadapkannya langsung dengan jalan raya. Rindu, itulah alasan ia memandangi meja tersebut, biasanya yesung akan selalu duduk dimeja itu jika sedang menunggunya bekerja. Dasar namja Cho, siapa yang meninggalkan dan siapa yang merindu disini (?). Jika saja ia bertemu dengan Yesung terlebih dahulu, pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. dan sekarang ia tak bisa meninggalkan Victoria dan masih mencintai mencintai yesung. Miris, sungguh dilematis bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiks..hiks.."

Seorang anak berusia 11 tahun tengah menangis sesenggukan di sebuah taman yang sepi. Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang gadis remaja dengan membawa permen dan menghampirinya.

"Adik manis mengapa menangis eoh?" tanya sang yeoja

Si kecil menghapus air matanya, "tidak ada yang sayang dengan kyunie. Hiks.. hiks.." kembali terisak.

Yeoja tadi mengusap lembut kepala si kecil, "bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang menyayangi namja setampan dirimu eoh? Apa kau sedang berbohong?" godanya

"ani, aku tidak bohong, kalau mereka menyayangiku kenapa mereka berpisah" jawabnya polos "appa meninggalkanku dan umma, dia malah pergi bersama yeoja lain" lanjutnya dengan masih terisak.

Sang Yeoja menatap iba, kasihan pada namja kecil ini yang harus merasakan pahitnya perceraian yang dialami orang tuanya. "mereka pasti menyayangimu, mereka tidak berpisah, mungkin appa kyunie sedang ada urusan". Bohongnya pada Kyuhyun kecil

"ani, aku benci mereka. Gara-gara mereka aku dipermalukan dikelas, teman-teman mengejekku, mereka bilang aku tidak punya appa, karena setiap ada kegiatan yang mengharuskan kedua orang tua ikut serta, appaku tidak pernah datang. Hanya umma yang menemaniku." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"adik kecil, kau tidak boleh membenci mereka, biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang tuamu. nunna yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti tau mengapa appamu tidak datang. Nah, sekarang jngan menagis lagi ne, kau terlihat semakin tampan jika tidak menagis" bujuk yeoja berumur 17 tahun itu "Kyunie, namamu Kyunie kan?"

"ne, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

"kenalkan aku Victoria, kau bisa memanggilku nunna, karena mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi nunnamu dan memberimu kasih sayang yang kau inginkan. Otthe?"

"jinjja, nunna mau menjadi nunnaku?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias

"ne, Kyunie. Mulai sekarang Kyunie adalah dongsaeng nunna yang tampan" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang teramat cantik "ini, nunna punya permen untuk kyunie"

Sejak saat itu baik Kyuhyun dan Victoria menjalin hubungan yang teramat akrab, bahkan mereka bukan saudara kandung. Jarak rumah mereka yang berdekatan memudahkan mereka untuk bertemu, sikap Victoria yang keibuan membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Seiring berjalannya waktu benih-benih cinta mulai muncul diantara keduanya, merekapun tak menyia-nyiakannya dan saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Bahkan usia Victoria yang lebih tua 6 tahun pun tak menjadi kendala bagi Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK END**

'PLAK'

"Awww appo" ringis Kyuhyun setelah mendapat pukulan sayang dari bosnya -Lee Sungmin-.

"YAKK! Cho Kyuhyun, cepat layani pelanggan! Jangan melamun saja" Perintah namja Aegyo telak.

"aish,,, ne mianhe"

**T.B.C**

Yoshhhh gimana, disini saya sedikit demi sedikit membuka masa lalu WonKyuSung hehe

Mianhe kalo kurang panjang, sumvah saya minggu ini banyak tugas banget! bayangin aja satu minggu aku full maju buat presentasi huweeee

oh iya mau ralat aja, disini jarak umur KyuToria itu terpaut 6 tahun, dan sekarang victoria lagi menyelesaikan study doktornya dijepang hohoho

Buat para readers yang uda review terimakasih banyak, mian saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Hiks..hiks...

Pokoknya semua pertanyaan readers itu akan terjawab chapter depan, jadi jangan lupa review ne, kalo reviewnya banyak pasti updatenya tambah cepet deh hihihihi #ini buktinya kan?

Teruntuk(?) unnieku di MedSos (twitter/fb) mian saya blum nyumbang untuk ff collab yewon, miahhe! Tapi saya usahakan bikin ff yewon untuk Yewon Day besok

Buat Yewon Shipper, Happy Yewon Day yaaaaa^^ L.O.V.E ya *Deep Bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Victoria, Donghae and others**

**Main Cast : KyuSung slight WonSung KyuToria**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Crack Pair!**

**Desclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak saya. Dan saya hanya pinjam nama para oppadeul.**

.

.  
.

_'PLAK'_

_"Awww appo" ringis Kyuhyun setelah mendapat pukulan sayang dari bosnya -Lee Sungmin-._

_"YAKK! Cho Kyuhyun, cepat layani pelanggan! Jangan melamun saja" Perintah namja Aegyo telak._

_"aish,,, ne mianhe"_

.

**.**

**.**

**ALL MY HEART**

**CHAPTER 5**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**By : Vilsha SparkClouds**

**.**

**.**

Sejak berakhirnya hubungan mereka malam itu baik kyuhyun dan yesung tak pernah bertemu selama tiga bulan terakhir. Kyuhyun selalu saja menghindari Yesung dengan berbagai cara yang dimilikinya sedangkan Yesung, ia selalu berusaha menemui dan menghubungi namja tampan tersebut dengan menahan segala rasa sakit dihatinya akibat pengkhianatan kekasihnya tersebut. Pengkhianatan? Bukankah kyuhyun sudah berkhianat dari awal?

Yesung yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda, tak ada lagi senyum diwajah manisnya. Pipi yang tadinya chubby kini terlihat semakin tirus dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang selalu saja sembab akhir-akhir ini. sejak kyuhyun memutuskannya beberapa bulan lalu, dunianya seakan runtuh. Harinya tak lagi secerah saat ia bersama namja tersebut. Yesung tahu dari awal, hal ini pasti akan terjadi tapi ia belum siap bahkan tidak akan pernah siap bila kehilangan Kyuhyun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menagis, mengurung diri diapartemennya dan ia akan ke kampus atau keluar sekedar untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Disini rupannya, aku pikir kau melupakan kampusmu ini?"

"aku hanya ingin menemui dan berbicara dengannya" jawab Yesung datar dengan masih melempar batu kerikil dikolam taman kampus.

Siwon menghela nafasnya jengah, lalu duduk di samping Yesung "apa kau tidak lelah heum? Berhentilah! Aku tidak mau kau semakin terluka Yesungie" pintanya seraya mengusap punggung yesung lembut

Yeung menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, kemudian menatap namja berdimple disampingnya "aku rela terluka asalkan aku bersamanya"

"tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin ini yang kyuhyun inginkan huh?"

"maksudmu?" tanyanya ketus

"kau mungkin ingin bersamanya, tapi apakah kyuhyun juga ingin bersamamu? Aku rasa selama ini kau teralu egois, kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya?"

"jangan berputar-putar"

"dalam hal ini, bukan kau satu-satunya yang ada dihati kyuhyun. Ingatlah, bahwa dia memiliki kekasih sebelum kalian bersama. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia harus memilih diantara kau dan kekasihnya itu. Dan ia sudah menentukan pilihannya, dia lebih memilih bersama kekasih pertamanya bukan kau. Mungkin dia lebih bahagia dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang ini dan dia tidak ingin kau mengganggu kehidupannya lagi oleh karena itu dia selalu menghindarimu. Bukan kau yang dipilih kyuhyun, bukalah mata dan hatimu." Tutur siwon panjang lebar

Yesung tertegun mendengar penuturan siwon. Matanya memanas dan hatinya semakin sakit dibuatnya. Siwon tau, yang ia katakan memang keterlaluan tapi ia sudah cukup bersabar melihat tingkah yesung selama ini, seperti tidak ada namja lain saja didunia ini, pikirnya.

"aku tau aku keterlaluan tapi aku tak ingin kau terus-terusan terpuruk seperti ini. masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu termasuk aku. Kembalilah seperti yesungie yang dulu, yesungie yang ceria dengan senyum manisnya. Yesungie yang selalu bertengkar dengan Choi kuda" tuturnya sekali lagi dengan lebih santai

"aku tidak tahu" ujar yesung lirih

"minggu depan aku akan berangkat ke Canada, Daddy menyuruhku melanjutkan pendidikan disana sekaligus agar bisa belajar dan mengawasi perusahaan yang ada disana secara langsung. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas."

"lantas apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar

"kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku dan memulai hidup yang lebih baik disana" ujar siwon dengan menatap yesung

"apa kau sedang mencoba untuk memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"tanya Yesung dengan pedenya

Menengar itu wajah siwon memerah menahan malu "YAK, aish anak ini" ujarnya geram "sudahlah, lupakan namja sialan itu aku yakin dia akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kura kura sepertimu" Yesung hanya menatap siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

All My Heart

.

Other Side

Seorang namja manis nan cantik mengerjapkan matanya imut ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"bukankah itu victoria? Kenapa ia bermesraan dengan namja lain? Apakah ia sudah putus dengan kyuhyun?" gumamnya. "lebih baik aku menelfon wookie chagi saja"

_"Yobseyo minnie hyung, waeyo" _ujar line sebrang

"yobseyo chagi, hm.. apa kyuhyun sudah putus dengan victoria?"

_"setahu ku belum. kenapa hyung menanyakan hal itu?_

"aniyo, hanya saja aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan namja lain sekarang"

_"Mwoo, jinjja? Hyung kau foto saja apa yang mereka lakukan dan cari tahu apa hubungannya dengan namja itu arasseo!"_

"wae, kenapa aku harus?

_"pokoknya hyung harus melakukan apa yang wookie suruh, kalau tidak wookie tidak akan memberikan hal 'itu' lagi pada hyung"_

"aish... ne! Hyung akan melakukannya. Tapi nanti sesampainya di Korea, aku mau sampai 10 ronde" tantang namja bermata foxy tersebut

_"lakukan dulu perintaku baru aku akan memberikannya!"_

"arasseo chagi, saranghae chuu~"

_"nado saranghae sungminie hyung, gomawo bye"_

Setelah mematikan sambungan telfonnya, namja bernama sungmin tersebut langsung mengarahkan smartphone miliknya untuk memotret victoria dan yunho –selingkuhan- nya.

"aigoo..aigoo, mereka berciuman ditempat umum" ujar seungmin tak percaya melihat adegan live tak jauh dari tempatnya itu. "hahhh.. kyunie yang malang ckckck"

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, sungmin bahkan merekam apasaja yang pasangan YunToria lakukan dengan handycam yang dibawanya.

**.**

**All My Heart**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan melas menuju lokernya. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti mendengar seseorang yang teramat dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Mwo?" jawabnya datar

"aku tidak ingim berbasa-basi dengan namja tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu" ujar siwon dengan sesekali merapihkan tatanan rambutnya

"kau pikir aku sudi menghabiskan waktu berhargaku denganmu" sahut kyuhyun dengan nada marah yang kentara

"Cih, kau pikir kau siapa? Kau pikir kau hebat?" tanya siwon meremehkan "setidaknya sebagai lelaki sejati, temuilah dia sekali saja bukankah sebagai lelaki sejati harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir?"

"haha" tawa kyuhyun hambar "kau sepertinya peduli sekali dengan Yesung-KU huh?" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yesung mu? Apa kau tidak malu menyebutnya seperti itu? Sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu cermin big size sekarang juga" ujar siwon tak kalah tajam

"apa kau menyukai- ahh ani, apa kau mencintainya?, ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bersama"

"jadi kau mengawasi kami, haha.. aku sangat tersanjung" siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam "kalau aku mencintainya apa masalahmu? Bukankah kau hanya bisa membuatnya terluka" Kyuhyun memandang siwon geram, tangannya terkepal dan 'BUGH' satu pukulan mendarat diwajah tampan Choi Siwon.

Siwon meundur beberapa langkah, ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudud bibirnya "haha.. kau menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun, kau bahkan tak mampu mempertahankan seseorang yang kau cintai dan lebih memilih membuatnya menderita" cibirnya meremehkan "jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kelak aku menjadikannya milikku" desis Siwon tajam dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH"

'BUGHHH'

Cho Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meninju dan menendang dinding disekitarnya. Mengabaikan segala rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Bukankah hatinya lebih sakit lagi?

**.**

**All My Heart**

**.**

"apa kau sudah menerima kirimanku?

"tentu saja sudah, kenapa tidak kau beritahu secara langsung saja, kenapa menyuruhku terlibat langsung seperti ini?"

"tentu saja karena kau sahabatnya" jawab sang namja mungil malas

"sahabat? Aku bahkan seperti tak mengenalnya"

"aku tidak tega saja memberitahunya secara langsung. Ahhh... aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan saat ia mengetahui yeoja yang selalu dipuja dan dipilihnya ternyata selingkuh juga. Haha.. bahkan mereka menjalin hubungan lebih lama daripada Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung" ujarnya terkekeh

"apa Yesung mengetahui hal ini?" tanya sang namja tampan

"aku tidak berani memberitahunya hae-ah. Aku tidak ingin dia semakin terluka melihat kyuhyun disakiti"

"ne aku setuju, sebaiknya dia tidak perlu tau"

**.**

**All My Heart**

**.**

"hhhh" kyuhyun membuang nafasnya bosan. Ia tak menghiraukan sang dosen yang tengah berkicau entah menjelaskan apa. Bohong jika Kyuhyun yak merindukan Yesung, ia teramat sangat merindukan namja manisnya itu. Ingin sekali ia menemui dan memeluk namja itu sekarang juga. Namun keinginannya itu ia kubur jauh-jauh tatkala mengingat hubungannya yang bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin memberikan yesung harapan kosong, sungguh ia tak bisa menjanjikan yesung apapun. Yang kyuhyun lakukan sekarang ini adalah mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula dengan hanya Victoria sebagai kekasihnya. Ia sengaja menghindari yesung bahkan mengabaikan segala email yang namja manis itu kirimkan padanya, ia hanya tak mau yesung semakin terluka dan berharap lebih padanya. Ia sadar hubungannya dan yesung memang salah dari awal dan harus berakhir.

'drtttt...drttt..'

Getaran ponsel miliknya membuyarkan segala lamunan di otak jenius Cho Kyuhyun.

**From : Yesungie Baby**

_"Kyunnie, aku mohon padamu turuti permintaanku sekali ini saja. Datanglah ditaman tempat kita pertama bertemu. Jika kau tak datang mungkin selamanya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku menunggumu jam 5 sore nanti"_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, kyuhyun langsung memasukkan ponselnya disaku. Sama sekali tak berniat membalas pesan yesung. Sejujurnya ia ingin berteriak, apa maksud yesung mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi namun sedetik kemudian ia berpikir bahwa Yesung sengaja melakukan hal itu agar kyuhyun menemuinya bukankah yesung selalu kekanak-kanakan saat bersamanya.

**.**

**All My Heart**

**.**

Kyuhyun melayani pelangan dicafe tempatnya ia bekerja dengan malas. Bahkan ta kada senyum seperti hari-hari biasanya untuk menyambut para pelanggan-pelanggan di cafenya tersebut.

"Kyu, akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kau murung sekali? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?

"aniyo hyukkie, nan gwenchana" balasnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan

Namja yang dipanggil hyukkie itu pun mengangguk mengerti " baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbicara, aku bersedia menemanimu" tawar namja blonde tersebut

"ne, gomawo. Kau memang partner kerja yang baik" puji kyyuhyun

"haha.. sudah aku layani meja nomer 2 dulu ne " sambung eunhyuk kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedaritadi mengamati anak buahnya berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pun terkejut "Sungmin Hyung! Kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?" tanyanya antusias

"tiga hari yang lalu. Mian aku tidak mengabarimu" jawab sungmin santai

"Gwenchana, aku tau hyung sangat sibuk"

"Kyu-ah.. aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Hmm.. apa yang kau lakukan jika ternyata pasanganmu berselingkuh? Tanyanya sebelum Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. 'apa dia tahu hubunganku dengan Yesung sebelumnya?' pikirnya. Ya, sungmin memang tidak mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Setahunya kyuhyun hanya memiliki satu kekasih yakni victoria. Hal ini dikarenakan Ryewook –namjachingu-nya memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya.

Sugmin mengibas kibaskan tangannya didepan Kyuhyun "Kyu, kau dengar aku tidak?" tanyanya polos

"ne hyung, seandainya itu memang terjadi aku akan elepaskannnya asalkan ia bahagia bersama orang yang dipilihnya itu" jawab kyuhyun sedikit ragu

"apa semudah itu?" gumam namja aegyo tersebut

"ne?"

"aniyo, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu hehe" ujar seungmin dengan cengiran khasnya. 'ckck kasihan sekali kau kyu, dasar yeoja jalang sialan" umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Sungmin Kyuhyun melirik benda bulat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"sudah jam 7, aku harap kau tak menungguku baby" gumamnya

.

All My Heart

. 

Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan yesung. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sejujurnya ia tak mau menemui Yesung, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan jika namja manis tersebut masih menunggunya mengingat betapa keras kepalanya namja tersebut.

"hoshh hoshh hoshh" khyuhyun mengatur nafasnya pasca berlari kurang lebih 5 kliometer dari cafe tempatnya bekerja menuju taman yang sekarang ia pijaki ini. dan benar saja, ia melihat namja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah duduk menunduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berusaha mengalihkan rasa dingin yang pasti sudah menderanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa masih menungguku?" ujar Kyuhyun ketus

Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan kyuhyun "akhirnya, aku tau kau pasti akan datang menemuiku" girang yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang

Melihat senyum itu, sungguh hati kyuhyun menghangat. Sesunguhnya ia ingin sekali memeluk namja didepannya ini, menyalurkan segala rasa rindu yang tiada terkira setelah beberapa bulan tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung.

Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun, membantunya untuk duduk disampingnya. Namun segera Kyuhyun tepis tangan namja tersebut. 'Kyunie kenapa kau berubah sangat dingin padaku?' bathin yesung miris

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan

"taman ini, tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya" ujar Yesung memecah keheningan. "saat pertama kali bertemu kau sangat menyebalkan, dan lebih sialnya lagi aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja yang menyebalkan itu" jelas Yesung diiringi tawa kecil

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Yesung dari samping, karena yesung memang tidak sedang menatapnya saat ini.

"aku sudah memikirkan masa depan kita, kau dan aku saling mencintai. Kau pasti akan memilihku. Kemudian kita menikah, hidup sederhana dengan rumah minimalis di tengah desa yang jauh dari keramaian kota dan polusi kendaraan bermotor. Kau bekerja dan aku berkebun dirumah, sebagai ibu rumah tangga aku harus melayanimu dan anak-anak kita kelak. Aku akan menjadi tempat pertama yang kau tuju jika kau sedang lelah, sakit, gembira dan bersedih" celoteh Yesung panjang lebar "namun impian dan harapanku itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan bukan? Karena pada kenyataannya kau tidak memilihku dan meninggalkan aku" lanjutnya, kali ini dengan menatap lekat caramel milik Kyuhyun.

Mata itu, kyuhyun dapat merasakan berjuta kesakitan disana. Mata yang dulu bersinar ketika menatapnya, kini redup bak kehilangan cahayanya. Hati kyuhyun terasa diremas mendengar penuturan yesung.

"Ba-Baby" ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya

"Kau bahkan masih memanggilku seperti itu" mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun. "kau tau, aku lelah menghubungimu dan mencarimu tapi kau selalu saja mengabaikan dan menghindariku, sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa kau begitu membenciku kyunie?" tanyanya dengan meta berkaca-kaca menatap dalam kyuhyun

'NYUT'

Sekali lagi, hati kyuhyun bagai ditusuk sembilu. Kenapa hatinya selalu sakit melihat yesung dengan mata yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, a-aku hanya-"

"aku mengerti, kau hanya tidak ingin aku berharap lebih banyak lagi bukan? Sahutnya memotong ucapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"dan" jeda sesaat " aku paham betul kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun" sejujurnya hatinya sendiri teramat sakit mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun ia tidak boleh lemah didepan kyuhyun. Bukankan ini malam terakhirnya bertemu pujaan hatinya itu.

'NYUT'

Lagi dan lagi, hati kyuhyun terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan yesung. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin berteriak jika ia amat mencintai namja disampingnya ini.

"aku melepaskanmu, aku benar-benar melepaskanmu kyunnie"

'TES' 'TES' 'TES'

Pertahanan kyuhyun runtuh juga. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dipipi pucatnya. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng lemah

"aku lelah, lelah akan perasaan ini. aku merasa kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Bahkan kau tak mem[pertahankan aku disisimu. Sudah jelas bukan kalau dalam hal ini, akulah satu-satunya pihak yang mencintai bukan dicintai" lanjutnya masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca namun belum sempat air mata itu lolos, Yesung menghapusnya kasar.

Ia menatap kyuhyun dan seketika hatinya mencelos melihat kyuhyun sudah bercucuran air mata. Kyuhyun tak pernah menangis sehebayt ini setaunya.

"jangan menangis kau membuatku ingin menagis juga bodoh"cibirnya dengan meninju pundak kyuhyun. Dan penar saja air matanya langsung berlomba-lomba keluar. Namun sekali lagi, ia menghapusnya kasar.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk melupakan atau tidak akan mencintaimu lagi. Karena seperti yang kau tau, mencintaimu bagaikan nafas bagiku. Jka kau menyuruhku berhenti sama saja dengan menyuruhku bunuh diri. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Aku mencintai semua bahkan kekurangangan yang ada pada dirimu. Tateplah menjadi kyunie yang sekarang dan aku juga akan menjadi yesung yag ada dihadapanmu sekarang. Inilah aku yang mencintaimudan aku tidak akan menyesal. Terimakasih telah mewarnai hari-hariku selama tiga tahun ini. kau tau? Aku merasa terlahir kembali semenjak kau datang dikehidupanku, caramu memanggilku, memelukku, bahkan menciumku aku sangat menyukainya. Meskipun aku tak tahu itu sebuah kebohongan atau benar benar dari hatimu." Tutur yesung berterus terang akan perasaannya.

"hentikan! Aku mohon yesungie hentikan!" pinta kyuhyun dengan suara parau

"aku harap kau bahagia dengan Yeojamu pilihanmu itu. Jujur, aku iri sekali dengannya yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mencintaiku, kenapa harus aku? Kau tau? Aku lebih memilih untuk dicintai daripada mencintai. Karena mencintai orang yang menyia-nyiakan mu itu rasanya sangat sakit. Disini terasa amat sakit kyunie" ujar yesung dengan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"aku bilang berhenti! Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" titah kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada agak tinngi di iringi isakannya

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak "besok aku akan berangkat ke Canada dan mungkin aku tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya".

'DEG' 'DEG' 'DEG'

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak "a-apa kau bilang? Ti-tidak akan kem-kembali? Tanyanya tak percaya

"ne! Korea, tepatnya Seoul terlalu banyak memberikan kenagan menyakitkan akan dirimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri disini jika tanpa dirimu disisiku. Lebih baik aku menyembuhkan segala lukaku disana dan berharap dengan begitu aku bisa mencintaimu dengan cara ku sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran "satuhal yang ingin aku tau darimu kyunnie, tolong jawablah dengan jujur."

"apa itu?" balas Kyuhyun

"apa pernah sekali saja kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap onyx kelam yesung

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YOSHHHH apakah ini kurang panjang? Ataukah angst nya kurang nyesekkkk?

Buat para readers... maaf banget vilsa baru bisa update, tugas vilsa numpuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkk banget nih huweeeee! Tapi tenang aja vilsa usahakan setiap minggu update, gak janji tapi di usahakan :D

Mian vilsha belum bisa nyebutin nama readers satu satu, yang pasti terimakasih banyak ne soalnya udah setia mau baca dan review ff nya vilsha yang gaje bin abal ini. mian kalo banyak typo juga, gak sempet edit soalnya ini ngetiknya sampai ja 3 pagi *hufffttttt

Sudah saya putuskan FF AAL MY HEART ini main cast-nya KYUSUNG!

Oke jangan lupa review neeeeeeee.. soalnya review kalian itu yang bikin vilsa niat buat terusin ff ini hehehe *BOW


End file.
